The object of the invention is an individual packaging unit for precision tools wherein a base is hinged to a protective part. The protective part is pivoted over the tool to secure the tool and a protective cap is longitudinally extended over the protective part to further secure the tool.
An individual packaging unit is known from the patent application DE 10 2005 022 385 A1 filed by the same applicant. The individual packaging unit shown therein includes a bottom base part forming a receiving opening for receiving a breakable object, in particular, a precision tool. The receiving opening is open on one end and equipped with corresponding clamping ribs. The receiving opening is disposed in the base part. The shaft of a precision tool that is to be held therein can be pressed into the receiving opening from the front.
Furthermore, a protective part is connected to the base part and is pivotable around a horizontal axis. The protective part also forms a groove-shaped receiving device for receiving the precision tool to be protected. Corresponding clamping receiving devices for anchoring the precision tool are disposed in the area of the receiving groove.
Furthermore, a protective cap that can be pushed onto the individual packaging unit in the longitudinal direction of the entire individual packaging unit is provided. The protective cap can be pushed from above first over the protective part and then onto the base part, in order to thereby close the groove-shaped receiving device that is open on one side wherein the tool is lodged. The protective cap uses corresponding engagement protrusions to engage corresponding engagement protrusions in the base part.
An individual packaging unit of this type for precision tools has proven itself to a large extent. A disadvantage, however, is that it does not allow automatic loading of the corresponding precision tools or of other breakable objects, because the receiving opening disposed in the base part includes clamping protrusions. This prevents automatic loading because a relatively strong insertion force is needed to insert a precision tool to be protected into the receiving device open on one side in the base part.
There is also disclosed an additional embodiment wherein a receiving device that is not equipped with clamping means is disposed in the base part. A loading process then occurs by which first the protective part and the base part are brought into the same axis, thereby forming a continuous receiving opening from the two parts. Clamping means can be provided in the receiving groove of the protective part. The tool to be held then is pressed into the receiving groove so that the tool bridges the horizontal rocket pivot—formed from a film hinge—between the base part and the protective part and is pressed into the entire receiving groove in longitudinal direction.
The loading process—in particular, when in addition clamping means are provided in the receiving groove of the protective part—implies a very difficult mechanized, automated loading process, because the tool to be held has to be pressed into the continuous receiving groove of the protective part and the base part with relatively keen sensitivity.
After the loading process is completed, a cap can be pushed onto the entire part, the underside of the cap engaging correlated protrusions of the base part. The cap then only serves the purpose of preventing the tool from dropping out of the groove which is open toward the front.
A disadvantage of the embodiment known to the art is the relatively difficult loading of the breakable precision tool into the individual packaging unit as well as the fact that the precision tool can only be insufficiently clamped into a receiving groove.
The patent application named only discloses strap-shaped elastic ears forming a clamping receiving device, due to which the clamping force exerted onto the tool to be held is not very strong.
This then is a relatively undefined clamping force brought to bear on the precision tool. In the case of larger and heavier precision tools, therefore, there is the disadvantage that the insufficiently defined clamping force leads to the risk that if the individual packaging unit is hit on the head, the tool to be protected will move within the receiving groove or even be damaged.